TJ "Henry" Yoshi
TJ "Henry" Yoshi (sometimes known as tj99er) is a Twitch livestreamer, a SM64 speedrunner, the host of Teejcore, and a YouTuber who became famous because of a Super Mario 64 YouTuber known as Pannenkoek2012. History TJ "Henry" Yoshi first created his channel on November 10th, 2013.https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtITkZO9iGcCwl7AEMnHy3A/about TJ was browsing through videos, and eventually came across the video "SM64- Pole-Jumping for Red Coins - 0.5x A Presses" by Pannenkoek2012. Confused by the term "half an A press," TJ commented on the video stating, "An A press is an A press. You can't say it's only a half."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvQMNQlgu3s&lc=Ugi-gxfpSNXGEngCoAEC In response, Pannenkoek quoted part of his description explaining the term. TJ then replied, "Argument withdrawn." On January 12th, 2016, Pannenkoek2012 uploaded a new video, known as "SM64 - Watch for Rolling Rocks - 0.5x A Presses (Commentated)." This was one of his first commentated videos on his channel. Within the video, he goes into an explanation about the terminology of the half A press. In the video, he also quotes TJ, stating afterwards, "Well, TJ 'Henry' Yoshi, hear me out." The video was posted to 4chan on the same day that it was released.https://boards.fireden.net/v/thread/323680759/#323686983 However, it hadn't been quoted and parodied much until a thread from January 17th.https://boards.fireden.net/v/thread/324263131/#324263131 The thread had gained roughly 560 replies. After this thread, many more 4chan threads were created related to the video. Because TJ was featured in this video, he was among the memes created about Pannenkoek's video. Because of this, his channel got flooded with comments joking about how he had denied the existence of the half A press. He later uploaded a video joking about all the comments he was getting; it has 70k+ views. After these events, his channel slowly rose in popularity. He uploaded a 500 subscriber special on June 8th, 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yo_NkVKzFDI He created a Discord server known as "TJ's Meme Zone" on November 19th, 2016, and he publicized it by uploading a YouTube video on November 22nd, 2016.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YX_IWBxhtw Speedrunning TJ began livestreaming his first full 120 star speedrun on January 5th, 2017. TJ's submitted record for the 120 star speedrun is 4:56:29.https://www.speedrun.com/run/mrq8jn8y However, he has many unsubmitted runs, including his current PB for 120 star of 3:32:48 and his 70 star PB of 1:36:01.https://www.twitch.tv/tj99er He also has a 16 star run record of 42:23.06 that he did as a joke. During one of his earlier practice runs, the chat began discussing yiff and asking on his opinion for it. TJ slowly began getting sick of it. After a while of this, he screamed "There never was any yiff!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMxe0FjX-yE This was the first inside joke of his channel. Unfortunately, the original footage of this was corrupted and could not be retrieved. Later on, TJ became a Twitch Affiliate. This allowed him to set up subscriptions and set up bit donations. Because of this, he begun streaming a 70 star speedrun of Super Mario 64 on June 13th, 2017. During this speedrun, TJ realizes that his drink was empty. Because of this, he states, "Ahh, I'm out of beverages, no!"https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=764rccRBB8Q A user by the name of SylvetteSylveon began to take the joke out of hand, and everyone in the chat eventually began talking about it. After many fails later on in the run, the chat began jumping onto the bandwagon that TJ's lack of beverage was what was causing the fails. Sylvette later uploaded a video highlighting all of the moments that occurred in that run related to beverages.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XuIIjyEY2VU In a video by SimpleFlips, a chat user asked when he would race TJ in an SM64 120 star speedrun. SimpleFlips responds by stating, "I don't think TJ's a fan of getting his pussy destroyed!" TJ commented on this video, stating "Boy, I'm putting on the training gloves, I'll take the bait. Them's fighting words."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7qFbWBGzp0&lc=UgzJbghSHTjGV6vbSpd4AaABAg SimpleFlips responded, "You don't have to do this to yourself." TJ countered this by stating, "I have spent a year and a half trying to prove my worth ever since a certain other SM64 YouTuber talked down to me. I have been down that route, and I am not going there again. I will not back down and I will hold my own." The next video that SimpleFlips uploaded parodied the situation and joked about how TJ would obviously lose. TJ commented on that video, "If I were you, I'd quit hiding behind your Tool Assists. As your previous video suggests, this will be the downfall of the mighty plumber."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=snT3eIeBuUU&lc=UgwysP5OON-SFSYAeV54AaABAg He then fired back with his own video.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wGUjzn4FWPQ Currently, the race has yet to be done. Teejcore Description "Even though he is the host, he's more of a follower in nature. He's the most wholesome and caring member of the entire group. TJ does his best to stop conflicts and help those in the group. He is cooperative, albeit he does lack knowledge in certain places. Despite this, he's usually able to overcome unfamilar tasks with a bit of help." Trivia * The orange Yoshi that TJ uses as his avatar is named Henry.https://imgur.com/a/pAKVN2x * Henry's mask was inspired by Godot from Phoenix Wright. * TJ used to roleplay as Henry with his friends sometimes, but has stopped.https://imgur.com/a/EMONRvC * Contrary to popular belief, TJ does understand the terminology behind half A presses now. References Category:Semi-Celebrities Category:Teejcore Cast Category:Discord Moderators Category:Discord Users Category:Twitch Moderators Category:Twitch Users